


i wanna fuck you like an animal

by It_Be_Me_Internet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Rough Sex, Sex, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_Be_Me_Internet/pseuds/It_Be_Me_Internet
Summary: Being Takashi Shirogane comes with its many perks. Getting to fuck you any way he wants to is near the top.





	i wanna fuck you like an animal

"You know... I've always wanted my own pet," Shiro licked his lips, tightening his hold on your cheeks, squeezing them together. He leaned in close to your ear, "and now I have you."

You whimpered as his words registered in your mind. You tried to close your thighs but the spreader bar immediately prevented you from doing so. Shiro's gaze turned darker.

 

"See? You can't move at all, you're completely under my control." Shiro breathed against your sensitive skin. He leaned down and licked up from your chest to your jaw.

 

With his metal hand he lightly traced the path from your tightly bound wrist to your shoulder. You shuddered under the light, cool touches.

 

"Shiro-"

 

"Ah ah ah~" he shook his head and feigned disappointment. He moved his metal hand to pry open your mouth so that he could fit two of his human hand's fingers in. "Pets don't speak. They don't get to."

 

You whined around his fingers, choking a little as he grabbed the back of your head and pushed his fingers in deeper. Tears began to well up in your eyes.

 

"God, I wish I had more than two hands. I could finger that far too talented mouth of yours-" he added a third finger as an emphasis. "-and finger that tight and perfect cunt-" he yanked hard on your hair, making you breathlessly cry out around the three digits. "-and I could even fist your ass, too. Wouldn't that be something?"

 

You tried to maneuver your mouth so that you could answer but you halted your entire body when he wrapped his metal hand around throat and began squeezing. Add the three fingers jammed down your throat and you found it even more difficult to breathe.

 

"You." He squeezed a tad harder. "Don't." He leaned in closer to your face, an angry snarl on his own. "Speak." He pulled your hair so hard that you thought that you were going to be able to breathe except he kept a good hold onto your head and slammed your mouth back around his fingers. "I thought I had made myself clear."

 

He shook his head again in disappointment as he slid his metal hand down your naked body to your clit, making you jolt in surprise. He moved his attention from your eyes to between your legs. But his gaze seemed focused mostly on his metal hand.

 

"How many fingers do you think I could manage to shove down that little tiny throat of yours?" He asked as casual as day, stretching out his right hand and examining it.

 

You shivered at the mere mention of it. If you were honest, you really didn't want an alien hand down your throat-

 

"Why am I even asking, actually." He rolled his eyes as he took his three fingers out.

 

You gasped as you were able to breathe easier once more but it was cut off when he stuck one finger from his other hand past your lips.

 

"If I have to tell you what to do know, when we've been through this so many times, so help me god I'm not going to be able to hold back." His human hand roughly twisted your right nipple, causing you to whimper and twitch even more. "Whenever I fuck you, pay attention. I could write a seven book series on just how much I love your thighs during sex if I wanted to. But-" he poked the back of your throat before retreating ever so slightly, making you gag. "-do what I want, and conversations don't have to happen as much. I could just fuck you so hard you don't even remember who any members of the team are except for me."

 

After a few seconds you regained your composure a little. At least, that was until his left hand began making small, slow circles around your clit. Your body jolted as if it had been struck by lightning.

 

"I'd hurry if I were you," Shiro hissed, halting the movement of his left hand, "you are well aware of how I can get when you of all people make me impatient."

 

You sucked greedily at the digit, tears already spilling down your face as you tried to fight against your gag reflex. He hummed, approving your actions by using his other hand to comb through your hair.

 

"I'm gonna go get some more toys, okay my pet?" he hummed as he used a towel from on top of the nightstand to cover your eyes. You nodded wordlessly at him. "Good slut." He purred lowly as you felt the bed shifting. You shivered at the loss of warmth. He only chuckled at your reaction.

 

You couldn't even begin to guess what he would be starting with. The paddle? The wand? The beads? The vibrator? The possibilities were - unfortunately - quite endless.

 

"You look so fucking good like that, you know." Shiro said to break the silence. "Tied up. Naked. Legs spread. Cunt glistening. Dripping. Saliva dripping down your chin. Hair all messed up. Lips parted. I could just eat you out for hours you look so damn delicious."

 

"Oh I have a grand idea," you could almost hear the smile on his face, "how about we use the Sybian today?"

 

You couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped around the ball gag.

 

The chuckle that came from Shiro was nearly sinister, "I think someone's excited for something~"

 

You gasped softly as you felt him undo the cuffs that kept your ankles attached to the spreader bar. "It's just me, baby girl."

 

You whined at his words, which only made him laugh again. After Shiro unlocked the cuffs around your ankles, he rubbed soothingly on the bruises that were already starting to form. He kissed the marks he left and began to start undoing your handcuffs. He massaged the markings on your wrists, as well. He lifted you up and turned you around, knees spread apart and holding you up so that the toy could fit inside you, forcefully placing your hands on top of the headboard. He removed your ball gag and massaged your jaw, to which you moaned softly.

 

"Stay there," you nodded your head out of obedience, "always such a good girl for me."

 

You gasped again when you felt the tip of the Sybian begin to press into you until it couldn't go anymore in. You tried to move your hips but Shiro's Galra arm made sure to keep them pressed firmly against the machine.

 

"Open your mouth."

 

He stuffed two fingers in your already wide open mouth. You moaned around them as they pressed down against your tongue.

 

"I'm gonna turn the machine on now, slut."

 

And just like that, your nerves all practically came to life with electricity. Your head rolled back when you felt the vibrations rock through you. You gargled around his fingers as you clutched onto the headboard until your knuckles were turning white.

 

"What do you think would happen if I fingered you from behind right now?" Shiro sounded like he was stating some sort of scientific theory, not talking about making you cry out of overstimulation. Tears streaked down your face as he pressed the button to up the vibrations. Your moans began to sound as if you were on a roller coaster.

 

He took his fingers out of your mouth. You whimpered when you heard him mutter a soft "fuck" under his breath. A soft pop of a lid followed by the slick sound of fingers going through lube.

 

You shivered again when you felt the tip of one of his fingers at your back entrance. "Are you okay with this?"

 

Of course he had to ask such an important question when you were the least able to answer with a clear head. So you tried to manage a shaky nod as best you could.

 

He laughed at your attempt and began teasing his finger inside of you. You gasped and threw your head back aggressively, breathing heavily.

 

"Are you close?" he whispered into your ear.

 

You keened and cried out, gargling nonsense through your gag. Tears were leaking out of your eyes at the overstimulation.

 

Shiro wiggled one more finger in your ass and you just screamed. He bit on your ear and commanded "Come."

 

Your orgasm rocked your very core, with your high pitched screech of pleasure piercing through the air your body going slack against him. You panted pathetically around the gag while he slowly slid his fingers out of your ass.

 

"Wow," his guttural voice made you whine again, "I think I could hear it when you came all over our machine, doll. Want me to help you out of your binds?"

 

You nodded your head in an awkward manner, not really thinking you were able to perform that simple action.

 

He chuckled at you yet again as he undid your handcuffs to free your hands. He then lifted you up and off of the Sybian. You plopped right into the bed as soon as you were off of the machine.

 

Shiro leaned down and kissed your forehead, lingering for a few blissful moments. "I love you." He removed your ball gag first, letting you tiredly stretch out your jaw.

 

"Love you, too." all you wanted to do was get under the covers with your lover, cuddle, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

He untied your blindfold and kissed your forehead again. "I'm so lucky."


End file.
